Sleeping With the Sun
by yaoigirl22
Summary: The elements are Mother Earth's children, born from within her core they truely are mystical beings. Hinted bat/flash
1. Chapter 1 redited

**Hello, this story been in my head for some time now so i decided to post it. Um this stroy has no connection to real life and it takes place after 'A Better World'. **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THEM. **

**Chapter 1**

_The room was plain; four white walls an open window and a bed in a corner. The room was dark except for the small sections where the sun's rays peaked through the bars surrounding the window. A small child stood in front of the window staring out at the sun set, he stretched out his hand in-between the bars and to the sun, "So warm" he thought with a tiny smile. The door behind him hissed open, he jumped and whirled around; two men in white coats and white masks stood in the room. One with a clip broad and the other with a needle, the boy's eyes widen he moved away form the window and shot under his bed. The man with the clip broad calmly walked over kneeled and yanked the boy from underneath by the ankle, the boy struggled but it proved effortless as the men dragged him out the room._

Jack Summers sighed at the mess before him "The man can save people from a burning building under twenty seconds, but even pick up after himself" he mumbled as he began cleaning. Two hour later an exhausted Jack collapsed on the sofa grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to cartoons. It was 3 in the morning when the apartment door open and closed, Jack jerked awake "Jack?" Jack yawned "Wally?" the lights clicked on and Jack was face to face with the Flash "Welcome back" Jack said standing up and stretched "You hungry?" he then asked Wally shook his head before zipping in his bedroom. He came back seconds later the sound of running water was heard. Jack turned of the TV and straighten the sofa, Wally came back dressed in Johnny Bravo pajamas "How long you been here?" Wally asked "Couple of hours" Jack said "and where did you go this time?" Wally flopped on the sofa.

"Brazil" he said " Hmm" Jack said before going into the bedroom " Got the day off tomorrow" Wally called "That's good, what to go out tomorrow?" Jack called back "Sure where" Jack came back dressed in loose fitting pants and a thermometer in hand, he popped in it into the young man's mouth then went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the cabinet. "Anywhere you want" he then said coming back, the thermometer beeped "No fevers good, anyway what were you guy doing there?" "Stopping a nuclear bomb" Wally said with a shrug as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Sounded like fun, oh yea mom what you to come by later this week" Wally nodded before yawning "Well I'm going to bed, don't wake me ""Like that's possible" Wally chuckled and disappeared in the room. Wally chuckled and disappeared in the room. When Wally was home the two shared a bed, neither saw anything wrong with and it was pain to go through Wally's closet to get a pillow and comforter too. Jack joined Wally an hour later, he rolled the sleeping red-had over to his side of the bed knowing it wouldn't make much of a differences in the morning when he'll wake up to Wally clinging to him morning breath melting his face.

_He hated this room, it was always dark and cold, no sun to warm him. The small boy shivered and sneezed, he been in this cold place for a month now, chained to the freezing stone floor. He was sure his skin was blue, footsteps echoed "Have you learned your lesson yet?" the boy nodded "Good" the iron bars squeaked open._

Wally woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes and sausage. He zipped out of bed onto the bedroom did his business before zipping to the dining table. "Morning" Jack said ruffling the boy's already messy hair, then placed a large plate of pancakes and sausage in front of him; it took the man twenty minutes to finish his five servings. After breakfast the two decided to go to the amusement park an hour away from Central City, but first morning cartoons!

"Noooo Dark Magician!" Jack chuckled "What you laughing at Kaiba groupie" "What wrong with Kaiba? If anything his I-don't-work-well-with-others personality remains me of a certain little bat you're obsessed over" "I'm not obsessed over him!" "Alright lovesick then" Wally blushed "Im not!" Jack dodged the pillow thrown at him.

Jack was thirty-six, but looked twenty. He had tanned skin, his midnight black hair stopped at the middle of his back with white almost sliver streaks going down the middle and the sides, but what really attracted anyone was his bright ice-blue eyes. "Really Wally I was just joking" Jack said, but he knew better; he knew Wally. Wally just pouted and went back to watching TV, they sat there for five minutes (a new record for Wally) watching Yugi beat the current bad guy. "Is it really that obvious?" Wally then asked Jack smiled " Yea" " Damn" " Don't worry from what I heard he not the type to notice any way" Wally went hmm'd and went silent again.

"Can you make-"

"No"

"What's the point of being friends with a wizard if you can't get a favor" "Half-wizard, and besides it won't work trust me". "But it's a love potion! You can't go wrong with love, love conquers all!" Jack stared "You've been watching Disney movies again haven't you" Wally looked away "Maybe" he mumbled, Jack sighed before getting up "Anyway a love potion requires rare ingredients, something I don't have at the moment" Jack then went to get the thermometer, he checked Wally temperature " No fever" he said, writing it down in his notebook.

Jack was Wally's doctor since Wally was three; he was also famous for finding a break through in Cancer. Of course it may have something to do with him being a half-wizard half-demon but everyone didn't need to know that. After cartoons the two dressed and headed out, Jack drove.Wally wanted to drive but Jack refused, after the cat and pole incident Jack did all the driving. "You should dye the rest of your hair sliver that would be soo cool like Inuyasha or Sesshomaur", " I like my hair this way" " Seriously think about it you'll get major babe points, dudes too" Jack slowed down as he saw a cop coming their way on the other side of the road. He didn't need another ticket to add to his unpaid five hundred collections, ah the wonders of magic.

"I'm not really interested in dating right now" Wally sighed "You almost as dull as J'onzz you know that" Jack chuckled "I've been reminded. Oh look we're here" "WHOO! Elephant ears here I come baby"

Batman was a curious person, and if you like the color of black and blue on your skin then you could even call him noisy. Things of the unknown or things that can't be explained sparked the man' curiosity, but no one could set a flame his curiosity like the Flask a.k.a Wally West. Something about the young man made him intriguing to the Dark Knight; after all it was only the Flash who could get under his skin much more then Superman. If was Flash who was one moment making all six of them question his sanity and maturity the next shocking them all (yes Batman will admit Flash shocked him) when he did something smart.

It was because of this that Batman wanted to know everything about the scarlet speedster starting with the person behind the mask Wally West.

It was harder then he though to track the young man, Batman figured a slacker and goof off like the Flash wouldn't try to hard to hid his secret identity, another thing to add to his file. When he did find the speedster, Batman spent days following him, it turned out Wally was well normal, hyperactive...okay a lot but normal. Wally was playful, got along well with children, helpful and modest the same as the Flash jut slower, and that stirred Batman. For him it was the playboy Bruce Wayne that took over when the cape came off. For Superman it was the mild-manner Clark Kent their other halves lived a half-hones, but Wally didn't. Wally was no different from the Flash minus the saving the world part, it was amazing to Batman that no one in Central City figured it out yet the similarities.

Another discovery Batman added to his file was that Wally was gay, which confused him a little (he'd never admit he was surprised) considering how much Flash hit on Diana and Hawk girl or anything with legs and breast for that matter, he figured Flash was straight as an arrow. He watched one night as Jack entered the apartment, and they interacted, touching each other laughing and joking around, it stirred Batman AND Bruce, it made them fell protective and possessive over Wally ( He wasn't jealous NEVER) and then they went to bed together! Batman didn't like these feelings stirring in him and no matter how hard he tried to squash them they came back, but that just what mad Wally West the Flash more interesting to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Don't own anyone but Jack.**

**Chapter 2**

Wally has been having fevers for as long s he could remember; he didn't know why he had them or why his healing powers didn't do anything to stop it. Jack said it may have something to do with his powers, but what ever the reason was it didn't bother Wally.

"I told you to take it easy now look you, you have a fever" Jack scold down at the bed ridden speedster "It's only a little one" Wally said "Little or not, you're staying home no world saving for you" "But—"at the glare Wally closed his mouth with a snap. Jack then fixed him a large pot of soup and left for work, leaving Wally long. As soon a the man left Wally throw off the covers and got out of the bed, he could sneak out but he rather face a thousand angry Hawkgirls then risk Jack's wrath so he settled with lounging on the sofa watching action movies and eating soup.

"He still not answering" John said annoyed, they just had finish mission on a planet near earth the inhabits there were friendly it was the planet life that was the problem, it was very difficult to get rid of them they were fast _very_ fast something that required Flash, but they couldn't get him. "I'll try to contact him again" J'onzz said before his eyes glowed. Minutes past "I can't get him" J'onzz finally said, John tried again this time Wally answered "Hello?" The young man sounded sleepy " Flash?" a loud yawn then "Yeah?" "Where are you?" "Home, got a fever" that was new Flash never got sick "Doc said I had to stay home" "Oh well get better soon" all he got was a soft snore.

He finally found one of them, it took years but it was worth it. Now all he had to do was catch him, and he knew just the person to use.

**Three days later **

"FREEDOM!" Wally shouted Jack shook his head while writing in his notebook " Yes, yes now hurry up and go save the world" Wally hugged him before zipping into his bedroom then out the house leaving Jack coughing in a cloud of dust "Note to self, dust the house".

"Hello all I'm back!" Flash said as he entered the monitoring room, J'onzz glanced over his shoulder before turning back to wherever he was doing. "Where is everyone?" Flash asked "Greenlightern, Hawkgirl and Wonderwomen are on a mission in Tokyo. Batman and Superman are in Gotham" Flash blinked "Is that a good idea to let those two work alone without a referee" it wasn't question and J'onzz chose not to answer. "So what can I do?" "Nothing everything is secured" Flash frowned "J'onzz buddy, I've been a couch potato for three days I need to do something" "What is a couch potato?" Flash paused then chuckled "I forget sometimes, sit down my friend" then he went on explaining the history of couch potatoes.

Couple hours later the rest of the team came back, all bruised and exhausted but satisfied at a job well done to find J'onzz and Flash talking about potatoes? The group watched until Flash started talking about the first potato in space "Do I even want to know how you know this stuff" John said. "GL!" Flash zipped and gave the marine a bone crushing hug before giving the others one as well, when he got to Batman all he got was a don't-even-try-it glare. Flash gave a nervous heh before going back and hugging John again "I missed you" Flash sighed "You were only gone for three days, I hurriedly see how you could: Hawkgirl said "You don't understand that man is evil" "Evil?"

"Yes! He wouldn't let me do anything, and when I tried to sneak out he appears out of nowhere like a Batman in white!" well Jack didn't wear a white coat around him but they didn't need to know that. "Who he?" John asked his voice concerned what for Flash didn't know, ever since their run in with the Justice Lords the six have been very protective of him, it really annoyed him. "Oh Jack he my doctor" I didn't know doctors till made house calls" Flash shrugged and continued his rant about how Jack threaten to burn his comic boo collection. No on notice how Batman's eyes narrowed or his lips thinned.

* * *

Lex Luthor calls himself a business ma with a vision and when opportunity strikes he garbs it but this. " Are you telling me that this clown could be stronger ma more powerful than Superman or any other being for that matter" Maxwell nodded " Ha, that's rich" Maxell smiled " Believing me or not Mr.Luthor is up to you, I just thought you'd like know about this little information" with that said Maxell got up and let himself out leaving the disk and bloc folder on the man's desk. Lex stared at the two before taking the folder and opening it. Outside the office Maxell smirked.

* * *

**So how was it? Reviews plzz, sugtions are welcomed**

**Bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own them**

**Sorry for the chapter being so short. **

* * *

Flash loved giant robots; they were so much fun to smash and break, not to mention great stress relievers. Though he wish they wouldn't smash his town and the mayor's car… and Jack's, why was Jack at the mayor's house anyway. "Flash!" "Huh? Oh" Flash dodged the huge metal claw that came towards him jut as Greenlightern magic up a giant saw and cut the robot in half, Flash winced as half the robot came crashing down on Jack's already ruined car, he then looked at the others they too had finish their robots. "That was easy" he said John rolled his eye before something caught his attention. "Isn't that the mayor?" Flash looked and gulped; yep that was the mayor and Jack. "Hello mayor, Dr. Maxwell" he said "Flash" the tone that came from the older man didn't ease Flash suspicion, Jack was piss, from the sidelines the rest of the league watched.

"I see you destroyed my car again" the mayor said her look was between amused and annoyed "It wasn't me!" Flash whined "It was the robots, well technically it was GL's" "Hey!" Jack and the mayor chuckled "Well lucky for Greenlightern the town now has insurances for these can of things". Back at the sidelines Batman was glaring at Jack as though the man had just insulted him, Jack could feel the glare burning through his skull. He glanced and gave a knowing smirk at the Dark Knight; the man's glare increased ten folds. The wizard was sure if the man had laser vision he'd be extra crispy in a minute. Jack then excused himself and left.

After a few more words the league went back to duties they were doing earlier, before the robot attack. Wally arrived just at his apartment just as Jack exited the shower "If I didn't know any better, I think your trying to seduce me" Wally said eyeing the towel around the man's waist "Is it working?" Jack asked posing "Key word trying" "Of course. You prefer tall, dark and scary" Wally ignored him "I don't think he likes me" Jack then said as he started dressing "What gave you that idea?" Jack gave him a look "He was glaring at me as though laser were about to shoot from his eyes and set me on fire" Jack wasn't about to tell him that it was partly his fault…yet. "That's Sups job, besides Bats doesn't like anyone expect maybe the princess".

Jack noted the sad tone in the young man's tone, "Well that's probably because she can pound him into the ground with her pinky" Wally snickered at the image happy to hear him laughing Jack finish drying while Wally took a shower. After showing and dressing Jack dragged him to the car "Where are we going? You not trying to kidnap me are you?" Wally asked as they drove out the parking lot "Our date with mom" Jack said "Oh man I forgot!" "I know". It was a three hour drive to Jack's mother Susan's house. Susan was a witch, she lived in the woods out of the city, those who came to her for words of wisdom and her herbal tea. "Wally!" Wally hugged the woman who was like a mom to him "Look at you, love the hair" Susan was sixty but looked forty with dark black hair and blue eyes.

"Really, you don't thin I should ct it?" its hard to remember to get a hair cut when you're saving the world "No" "So I don't get a hug" Jack said, "You didn't call me" Jack sighed "I told you I was buy" Susan raised a brow "Doing what?" "Working what else" Susan pouted "and here I thought you were giving me grandkids" "Not this again, mother" Jack groaned as they made their way to the garden for tea.

"Jack I'm old" "Your sixty! That's thirty-three in witch years" "I want to see my grandchildren before I die" Susan whined Wally snickered gaining the women's attention "I'm talking to you too young man" "But, but, but" "Actual mother, Wally ha someone in mind" Wally glared "Jack don't you even" he threaten. Susan's eyes lit p and the two men were sure they saw fireworks set off, as they at down. "Who is she?" "He" Susan blinked "What?" "The person he interested in is a guy" Susan' face went blank.

"It isn't Jack is it?"

"Eww no!"

"Hey!"

"Oh good, you can do so much better"

"I'm right here you know"

"So who is it?" What's like is he good looking?" Wally blushed "Well, I don't know what he looks like for real" Susan gasp "It one of your league mates?!" Wally nodded "Is it Greenlightern?" Wally shook his head "He likes Hawkgirl". "Superman?" "No" "You're right Louis Lane already claimed him lucky girl. To bad too with his stamina he could go on till the next day and that package he has, you'd-"

"SUSAN!"  
"MOM!"

"What? Anyway it isn't Superman or GL, and I don't think your interested in aliens so J'onzz out. So that leaves Batman" Wally nodded, Susan squealed "I knew it! You were always talking about him and you seem to be attracted to the dark and mysterious, o I'm so excited I can't wait to see all the babies". "Um you do know we're both guys". "Nothing a little Fertility tea can't fix" Jack put his tea down, Wally who was about to protest that he wasn't drinking any voodoo tea paused "You can do that?" Susan nodded and giggled "Yep" "Cool but, where does it come out?" "Well another type of tea or by c-section both painful but effective" Jack groaned "This is going to be a long day" he thought.

The silence that fell between the two heroes made Flash nervous and when he was nervous he did one of two things, talk or vibrates sometimes both. You know my doctor Jack keeps telling me to think before I speak. I swear him and GL be getting together or something" Batman didn't say a word or indict that he was listening, him and Flash had monitor duty, Flash continued to talk. Batman was actual listening, he liked listening to the speedster voice, though it to all his self –control not sneer at the name of the doctor, when he saw the man that day he nearly saw red, he almost jumped the doctor when the man had the nerve to smirk at him. It was till afterwards that Batman felt ashamed at himself for letting his emotions almost take control of him.

" Hey Bats I'm going to get a snack want any thing" Flash said startling the man a little " Hmm" it wasn't a answer but it got the scarlet hero to smile and Batman's heart to flutter. Flash zipped into the cafeteria then came back with two plates of burgers, with Flash preoccupied with his twenty burgers, Batman went back to actually watching the monitors.

It was 2am, Flash was snoring softly in his sleep, while Batman sipped his coffee he had gotten earlier still watching the monitors, everything for once was calm. Twenty minutes went by Batman turned his head to his sleeping partner, before he could stop himself his hand was on the young man's mask slowly removing it. He paused when it looked like Flash was about to wake, the man jut turned his head closer to Batman. Batman took this as a signal to go on, once the mask was gone, Batman took a moment to examine. His fiery red hair was longer and Batman found himself not liking it because the bangs hid the closed eyes he knew had sparkling emerald green hidden behind, the freckles blended in perfectly across his nose and a little on his cheeks.

Batman softly ran his fingers through the soft hair, his eye never leaving the slightly parted lips, his thumb moved down until they came to those and brushed against them.

Later he'd blame it once again on self-control because it was self-control that made him move closer, made his lips brush against his, it was self-control that made him pull back and replace the mask, it was self-control that made the Dark Knight finally after months of denial realize he was attracted to Flash.

Damn.

* * *

Maxell hummed as he waited in the lobby he been here for about a hour now "Mr. Smith, Mr.Luthor will see you new" the secretary said. Maxell got p and entered. "Lets say I believe you" Lex said when the man entered "What's in it for me?" "Simple, Mr.Luthor. Control over one of the most powerful beings in the universe and the destruction of the Justice League" "I've heard that one before, what makes you sure?" Maxell smirked "Because I'm never wrong".

**So wht do you think? Review plzz!**

**Bye-bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only own Jack.**

** Sleeping With the Sun **

When Jack actually remembered that he had a house and stayed over there he left a note pad, for Wally to write down his temperature and anything else he felt the doctor needed to know. "98.9" he said as wrote it down, Superman's voicestartling him, a giant monster was attacking Metropolis. Wally for once hesitated Jack always told him to be careful when it came to his health and although he didn't always listen he did when it came to his fevers, experiences has taught Wally not to take his fever lightly but it sounded like the team was in trouble. So with a sigh Wally changed then headed to Metropolis.

Superman grunted as he collide with the brick building, the monster roared and swung at Wonderwomen , she dodged it allowing Hawkgirl to swing her mace in its face. The monster stumbled back a little before bringing its fit down like a hammer at the thanagarian, Hawkgirl gave a cry of pain and fell towards the ground or would have if a certain scarlet hero hadn't caught her. "I'd knew you'd fall for me one day" Hawkgirl gave a small smile hitting the young man lightly when he put her down. Wally then looked at the monster; he blinked the monster looked familiar.

_The boy hated this man, hated and feared him. The man of topic smiled gently at the boy, the boy knew better "Mayu". The deformed creature stepped forward "Take him to the lab, the doctors re waiting for him". _

"Flash look out!" Flash jumped and looked up just as a large came down, Flash turn and ran…slowly. "Wha-?" "Flash move!" "Crap I'm so flatten". Flash closed his eyes and then nothing, peeking an eye open he notice two things one, he wasn't a Flash pancake and two, he was up very very high, turning his head to thank his savior. His heart skipped a beat, he suddenly felt very hot Batman was very close and the arm around his waist wasn't helping either, he licked his lips nervously the arm tighten. "Uh, thanks Bats" he said, Batman didn't say anything just stared.

The stared made Flash both nervous and excited everything around him got hotter, he started to vibrate. An ear shattering roar suddenly remained them where they were and what ever spell that had fallen was broken. Superman repeatedly punched the monster, one hard punch had monster falling to the ground face first, when the monster didn't move the heroes slowly relaxed, suddenly the monster groaned and a cloud of smoke appeared around it, the heroes tensed. The cloud cleared and the monster was gone. "Oookay" GL said "Anyone knows where it went?" "Who cares as long as it's gone" Hawkgirl said as Batman and Flash landed, Flash scrambled out of Batman's grip everything was so heart.

He looked at the empty monster shape crater "What happen" he thought, why did he ran so slow, and what was up with Bats. "Flash come on" Flash jumped looked the other were heading to the javolin, without a thought he zipped ahead of everyone surprising himself " Weird" he thought.

Maxell watched from the tall window a smile on his face, "Good work Mayu" he said to the bruised creature. "Well that was pointless" Lex said, "Who said it was pointless. Patients is a virtue, Mr.Luthor" Maxwell said as he watched the javallien fly away. "And what exactly does that mean?" Maxell chuckled at the man amused people like him were so much fun to play with; "It means that now we wait".

Everything was so hot, he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep. John entered the cafeteria hoping Flash hadn't eaten all the ice-cream; he was surprised to see the young man at a table nodding off "Hey kid" Flash jumped "Wha-?" "You okay?" John asked worried Flash nodded. John studied the speedster; he looked like he was going to fall over any second

THUD!

"Flash!"

Scratch that.

* * *

**Review plzzs! **

**Bye-bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start I notice that I called Jack Maxell, so if anyone notice sorry. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them.:Sigh: **

_They came again, they always came. He didn't struggle no point in it anymore, they dragged him out of his room and to the lab. When they entered the room, he was tied down to a chair a bright hot light shining down. "Test number 143 now commencing" the chair reared back his eyes widen two needles hovered above him, he started to struggle when the needles moved towards his eyes. "No" he whimpered "Please no" the needles drew closer, for hours the lab was filled with screams._

Wally woke up with a start, face sweaty, gasping for breath, he nearly jumped up when a cool hand touched his forehead "Ssssh, it's alright" came a gentle voice, he knew that voice, that touch "Li-Lily?" a soft gasp reached his ears before darkness took over. Hawkgirl and John watched Flash's breathing even before they sat back down, both briefly wondering who was Lily, when Wally had collapsed in the cafeteria from a fever, they were all worried and scared. They feared that what happen in the Justice Lords universe was coming true that Flash was going to die, thankfully J'onzz said it was only a fever nothing fatal, that was two days ago.

The fever had been going up and down and twice Flash had woken up only to fall asleep soon after, the door hissed open "John, Hawkgirl you are needed" J'onzz said as he entered " I will take over now" the two nodded and left, J'onzz checked the machine that monitored Wally's temperature. It was going up again, a whimper gained his attention. Batman earlier had removed the young hero's mask alone with his uniform despite the others protest, removing the uniform was one thing but the mask was another, he said it would make things more comfortable. Wally shivered and it looked like he was in pain. J'onzz pulled up the sheet and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Batman made his way to the medical bay after giving GL and Hawkgirl their assignment, when he heard Flash had collapsed while he was in Gotham he was sure his heart had stopped an he wanted to fly right to the tower but he didn't, instead he arrived forty-five minutes later. He listen as J'onzz explained that Flash had a temperature of a 100 degrees all he did was nod and went to call a doctor he knew he could trust, after two hours of examination the doctor gave the unconscious hero a shot and left assuring them he would be better by the next morning. The next day a doctor lost a job.

J'onzz glanced over his shoulder when Batman entered before going back to watching Flash "His fever still hasn't broken" Batman looked at the monitors, " I am worried, Flash's healing abilities should have broken this fever long ago". A whimper drew their attention, Flash was sweating again, groaning as though he was in pain. "What happening to you Wally" Batman thought.

_There was a time when he and his siblings were free, a time when they was free to bath in the sun, not having to fear anything. That was a time, they couldn't remember._

"_Tell me my pet, are you like your sister" the teen curiously looked at the man in front of him "Can you breathe under water?" the teen's eyes widen before he was pushed into the pool, the heavy irons on his waist and ankle pulling him down. The man watched as he struggled._

Batman and J'onzz struggled to keep Flash down, the task proving to be difluct as the young hero kicked arched and flung his arms. "Flash wake up!" Flash couldn't he just struggle harder as though fighting an invisible force, then suddenly he stopped. The two waited a moment before releasing, slowly they relax thinking the worst was over, until the heart monitor went flat.

Lex considered himself a patient man, but this was working on his last nerves. His new partner refuse to tell him anything, just that he needed to wait and when he tried to pull up information about the man, he couldn't find any as though he didn't exist. A book slamming on his desk caused him to jump and interrupting his thoughts, Lex looked at Maxell's smiling face than at the book on his desk "What is this?" he asked "A history lesson" Maxell said before leaving.

"Clear!" Flash's body jerked up as it was shocked Batman looked at the monitor, no line. He shocked the young man again, J'onzz was at the hanger the others had returned. With a growl he shocked him again and again and again.

Beep

The Dark Knight sighed in relief, Flash groaned turned his head in the man's direction, his eyes open slowly when he saw the man he smiled "Hi" he said his voice lower but Batman heard him. Batman was sure that the smaller man didn't know who he was but "Hi" he said. Flash's smile widen before he turned his head away and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well what do you think Review Plzz! **

**Bye-bye **

**P.S. Anyone what to guess whats going on with Wally? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here chapter ummm what ever.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anyone except Jack and Maxell.**

* * *

Jack and Wally had a strange bond and even stranger past together, the bond let each other know when the other was in trouble or up to no good, when the other was hurt or happy etc. So it was a worried Jack that entered the apartment, the man could sense that the speedster hadn't been in the apartment for a few days. Looking around he found the notebook he gave to the red head, he read the temperature written down, the temp was a little high and judging from the apartment something important must have happen and Wally left. "His fever must have flared while he was at the tower" that wasn't good. He was positive that Wally didn't tell his teammates about his fevers or hallucinations, Jack always urged the young hero to do so but Wally didn't want to bother them with such a little thing in his opinion, "He must still be at the tower".

Screams echoed through the halls of the watch tower, Superman, Greenlightern and J'onzz struggled to restrain the hysterical hero while Batman filled the needle with anesthetic. Wally eyes widen when the dark knight came closer and struggled harder "Flash clam down!" GL said tighten his grip when he was almost thrown off, outside Wonderwomen and Hawkgirl watched both close to tears. Back inside, when the needle pierced his skin Wally eyes grew impossibly big, bolts of lightening shot from his body knocking the males in the room into the walls. Wonderwomen and Hawkgirl rushed in only to be knocked to their backs by the bolts of lightening off the walls.

In the medical bed, Wally laid there arms wrapped around himself, legs drawn up trembling. Static cocooned around him like a protective shield, Greenlightern stood and magic up a green bubble as a shield only to be flung back to the wall. Superman grunted in pain as a bolt hit him in the chest. Batman rolled over avoiding a bolt, wincing when it grazed him the others weren't doing much better.

The door hissed open, Jack stepped in he took in the scene before making his way over to Flash, the bolts of lightening bouncing off of him. From the floor the league watched, Jack placed his hand on the young man's forehead, the static shocked him but the man-demon didn't wince. "It's okay" he said when the boy flinched, his voice was calm "It's alright. No one going to hurt you" slowly Flash calmed down and the lightening and static disappeared. Then finally the young man was sleep, Jack covered him with the sheet then moved aside for Batman. Batman glared at the wizard before checking Flash, "Dr. Summers?" Jack waved "Hello' he said "We weren't properly introduce, I'm Jack Summers Flash's doctor" "You're the doctor Flash was talking about?!" " Yes?" " You're young" Jack shrugged before turning his attention back to Flash.

He conjured up a bowl of water and a cloth paying no mind to the suspicious looks he wiped off the sweat form the young man, "Where the kitchen" he then asked "Huh?" "The kitchen, I need to make this tea"

_**/ J'onzz/**_

_**/Of course/ **_

"I will show you" J'onzz said "Lead the way" once the two left the other bombed Batman with questions.

"Why am I not surprised you knew about this?"

"How do you think he got in here?"

"You knew about him?"

"Is he even human?"  
Batman didn't answer, he just watched Flash sleep. GL Hawkgirl, Diana, and Superman looked at each other.

In the kitchen Jack hummed as he prepared the tea J'onzz watching "You are not human" the Martian stated, Jack smiled "Yep, my mother is a witch and my father a demon" J'onzz blinked "And you are a doctor?" Jack nodded " I find it hard to believe that someone of your heritage would want to be a doctor" Jack turned the heat down low and stirred the bubbling herbal tea, "Yes I know, but not all demons are evil. Most of us just want to live a normal if possible life, others prefer to help mankind, I' m not saying all demons are good but we're not all evil either. Like my parents, my mother uses her herbs and magic to heal the sick and father travels the world to find ways of helping the environment."

"I never knew there were creatures like that" J'onzz said "I know surprising isn't it" Jack turned off stove and took the tea filled cup. "I am still curious" J'onzz said as they walked back to the medical bay "What is it?", "You could have been anything, but why a doctor why Flash?" Jack smiled "It was because of Flash that I became a doctor" at the confused look he continued "He needed me and I needed him"

"I'm sorry to say I don't understand" "I'd be surprised if you did".

After giving Wally the tea, Jack answered all the questions the leaguers had all the while avoiding Batman's heated glare. Which didn't go unnoticed by the others, afterwards Jack was left along with Flash. "Jealousy is very unbecoming" Batman looked away from the screen and at Superman and Wonderwomen both wearing knowing smirks, Batman glared at them and went back to watching Jack and Flash on the it looked like Flash was waking up "Although, I can't blame you. He is cute" Superman said Batman eyes widen, he whirled around back at the two, he narrowed his eyes when he saw Wonderwomen snickering "Funny" he said drily.

Wally groaned when something cold and wet swiped across his forehead "S'cold" he mumbled he heard a familiar deep chuckle, "Sleeping beauty has awaken, my true love kiss worked" "I hoped you brushed your teeth before your tongue went exploring in my mouth." Wally said before opening his eyes "You not going to let that go are you?" Wally smiled "Nope" he then realized where he was. "Jack" "Hmm?" "Is my mask on?" when he didn't get an answer he sighed. "This is totally not fair" Jack chuckled "I'm going to get something to eat, feel like having company?" "Sure why not, let them see the pitiful state I'm in" Jack shook his head before leaving. Seconds later Hawkgirl and GL entered "Hey kid" John said "Hi, my name is Wally West a.k.a. the Flash" Wally said, "Looks like someone doing better "Hawkgirl said "Yep, Susan's tea are the best".

The trio talked about the missions while Wally was out, the two didn't mention anything about what happen earlier "Unless you want to see another spark show" Jack had said "So Hawkgirl you going to take off that helmet?" Hawkgirl looked at him curiously "I mean it's so unfair that everyone knows who I am, but I don't know everyone else. I feel like an outcast" Wally sighed dramatically "He does have a point" John said "for once" "Hey!" Hawkgirl smiled before removing her helmet "Ha! I told Jack you didn't have a extra eye" Shayera's eye twitched **"What?"**

The door hissed open, "Guess I loss the bet" Jack said Shayera glared at them while John snickered, "Hawkgirl?" The others came in Superman and Wonderwomen were surprised to see the women without her helmet. "Hi, I'm Wally West a.k.a. the Flash" Wally waved to the other four. Jack chuckled and watched the other heroes revealed their identities, "You wear glasses?" Wally asked when Superman revealed his alter ego Clark nodded." And the people still haven't figured who you are?" Clerk shrugged "and they call me slow" When Batman reluctantly revealed his alter ego Wally was in awe "Cool! Hey give me twenty dollars" "No" Wally pouted and Bruce thought it was adorable. "Now that everyone knows everyone, Wally time to eat".

Wally's eye lit up quickly dimming when he saw what was served steak and** broccoli**, "Eat all of it and maybe I'll let you have dessert" Jack said "Maybe?" "You went out knowing your condition and made your self worse! You don't pay me—""I don't pay you at all", "To have you collapsing and giving me heart attacks!" "But that's not fair" Wally whined. "just because you're going through you're mid-life crisis doesn't mean I have to suffer" Jack's eye twitched "Shut-up and eat before I burn you whole Tom and Jerry DVD collection" he said.

"What?! See I told you GL, you are soo going on the bad guy list **and **I want divorce I'm not living with a murder!" "We don't even live together" "Please, you stay over so much mail started having your name on it!", the other leaguers watched amused, it was fun watching the two go at it even Bruce was enjoying the show. In the end Wally ate the broccoli that he knew was drugged and in minutes he was out like light.

Jack was given a room close to the medical bay, "You know I love Wally" Jack said to Batman who escorted him, Batman glared darkly at him. " But not like the way you do, I mean like a brother. So please don't kill me in my sleep" Batman smirked.

* * *

**There all done, sooo what ya think? I had to reveal their identites early for the sqeul **

**Bye-bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own them, so stop asking me!!**

It was quiet in the tower, the Justice league was on a mission in Cuba, Alaska, and Africa. Jack was in the kitchen fixing Wally more tea, his fever had flared. Humming he made his way to the medical bay, as he got closer his steps slowed until he cam to a complete stop. Something was not right, he looked around him before continuing his way to medical bay. The door hissed open for him he entered and paused " Excuse me" he said to the shadowy figure standing next to the sleeping Wally, the shadowy figure was just that, it's whole body was covered in darkness. The figure turned to him its glowing red eyes narrowing before it lunged at him, Jack quickly moved out the way dropping the tea cup, the figure looked at Jack before making his way back to the sleeping boy, " Hey stay away from him!" Whatever that thing was it was giving off a strong deadly aura not a good sign, the figure ignored him and continued.

Jack growled and sent a gust of wind knocking the figure onto its back, it laid their stun before flipping onto its feet "Now, who are you?" Jack demanded, the figure didn't answer just held up its hand, a shadow ball shot out hurling towards Jack. Jack cursed and conjures up a bubble of air. The ball exploded off, Jack then threw a shot of Fire at the figure hitting it in the face, the creature hissed pain and stumbled backwards the man-demon blew it out the medical room if he was going to fight he was going to do it away from Wally.

The figure slide into the hall, the fire now gone growled as Jack who came towards him snarling when the door behind closed, "Now are you gonna talk?" the figure stood and took a fighting stance " Guess not" Jack thought before preparing himself.

Superman took off his boot and watched the chucks of mud fall out, beside J'onzz scanned the muddy area a troubled look on his face " Something is not right" he said 'What do you mean?" Superman said putting on his boot making a face at the feel of mud squishing between his toes "We need to go back to the tower" Superman gave him a curious look but nodded anyway.

He felt pain everywhere, especially on his back it felt as through a large building was crushing down on him, "Jack!" Superman lifted the large mental object of him "Jack, can you hear me" Jack groaned before getting up on his hand and knees slowly "What happen?" Jack shook his head "A...shadow" he said weakly as the man of steel helped him to his feet "A shadow?" Jack nodded "It was in the room, WALYY!" Jack slipped out of the Kryptonian's arm and ran to the medical room. The door was banged out, Jack entered he stared for a full minute before his feet staggered and he fell in a dead faint. The bed was completely empty.

The first time thing Wally notice when he came to was it was dark and someone was petting his head, "Ah, I see you're awake my pet" the man said "Where am I?" he ask weakly, he still had a fever " Back where you belong" the petting continued moving lower to his neck " Where Bats?" the petting stopped but the hand didn't leave, "You'll see him soon" Wally shivered from the fever or the man's icy tone he wasn't sure " Until then you'll be staying here" the petting continued " Who are you ?" the hand that was petting him turned his head, green met dark brown. "Maxell?" the name flowed out of his mouth before he could think, Maxell smiled and familiarity fell unto Wally "Good pet".

Batman was **pissed** the others could practically see the dark waves flowing from him, Jack was no better, the others were beginning to think the two were related, Jack winced s he felt something, it wasn't a good feeling as though something was trying to eat out hi stomach, he knew something bad was happening to Wally. With an animalistic growl Jack went back to concentrating on the tracing spell, when John entered the medical room he stopped in his tracks and stared at Jack.

Jack once white skin was now tanned, his ears were pointed, the black open vest he wore didn't hide his chest and arms revealing green markings on them. His nails were now claws on his forehead he could barely see what looked like a sun or a teardrop behind his white and black bangs, his eyes were glowing. "Jack?" Jack didn't answer right away, he made few hands movements before answering the marine "What is it?" "What were you doing?" "Tracking spell, useless though" Jack sneered and John saw fangs, "Batman and J'onzz are no better". "That's probably because someone or something is blocking us, whatever it doing this knows us and is very powerful".

Maxell exit the room, ordered the security to stand watch before heading to his office, very happy. The alb he built was designed to keep the league form finding him, though he was a little worried about that half-breed it didn't matter he had his pet. "Well?" Lex asked when the man entered he was upset that he wasn't allowed to see the young man " A couple more days and he'll be ready" Lex sneered " We don't have a couple of days, the league could find us any time" Maxell chuckled " Trust me, they won't" he said.

In the room Wally struggled to his feet, when he fell back on the bed for the third time he sat there taking in the room "I know this room" he thought,

_No! Please Stop!_

Wally hook his head and shivered "It's just the fever" he told himself "You did not jut hear voices"

_Let go!_

Wally groaned and buried his face in his hands

_Quiet!_

The voices got louder and louder

_You are nothing but a tool_

_No_

_To do as you're told_

_No _

_Without question _

_No _

_Without thoughts of you own _

_No _

_You have now freewill_

_No _

_You belong to me_

"NO!" Wally curled into a ball, wondering what was this place.

**There all done! Hope you all like'd it. Reviews plzz!  
**

**Bye-bye **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own them.**

**Thnak you all who like my story and sorry about the typing errors,**

**Also I notice that in the chapter one I said that Jack had tanned skin then in the last chapter I said that 'Jack's once pale skin was now tanned' don't mind that just inroge it, Jack has just tanned skin and both form.**

**Warning: A little lime in this chapter, not lot but still...**

It's been a week now and Maxell had yet to touch his pet he didn't need to, the room had triggered the memories and the fever only increased them, though he missed those beautiful screams. He watched his pet hiver in his bed from the monitoring screen, he was very thin, and without food to feed his metabolism Wally was very weak. They had taken away his hospital gown and given him a large shirt n nothing else. "I should turn up the heat "Maxell thought, his pet's skin was turning blue, "Are you trying to freeze him to death?" Lex asked "Don't worry, he survived worst then frostbite".

"_Are you cold?" cooed Maxell to his pet, his pet shivering head looked up at him from the floor. "Poor thing" his pet gave a weak whine, Maxell kneeled down his lips close to his pet's ear " Do you want me to warm you?" he whispered . _

Wally was beginning to understand his dreams and he was scared "Jack" he sobbed

"Bruce"

Jack know of one person, who could find his missing Wally, and as he stood in front of the door that housed that person he wondered way he didn't bring his mother "Oh well, already here" he thought before knocking on the door. A loud crash was heard followed by the house shaking, Jack raised a brow as the door swung open "What?!" yelled the person, "Hello Father" Ailill blinked "Anubis?" Anubis was his birth name, he changed it when he went to school to become a doctor, Ailill looked just like his son in demon form only older and taller.

Ailill eyes then watered and he hugged his son "I've missed you!" He cried Jack sighed "Father please" Ailill released his son, wiping his eyes, he then let his son in. "Is been a while" Ailill said, as he cleared away things away "How Susan?" He asked "Fine, sexual frustrated but fine" Ailill chuckled, "Sounds like I'm going have to pay her a visit" "Please not while I'm in the house" " Don't worry I won't, and what about Wally?" at the pained look Ailill frowned " Anubis, what happen? Is Wally alright?" " Wally...was kidnapped" Ailill growled "When?! Who?!" Anubis shrugged "Don't know, I can't find him nor can the league, and I was wondering if you could help us" Ailill frowned "I'll see what I can do".

Ailill pushed away a large statue from the book case "Ah! Here it is" Ailill read the spell before going over to his cauldron, he added the ingredients then turned to his son " You have anything of Wally's" Jack took out the Flash custom " That'll work" after adding the custom, Ailill started chanting, the bubbling liquid began to glow and a light shot out circling them. Ailill's eye glowed, "Father?"

Ailill felt his soul being pulled out of his body, he allowed it and his soul was pulled away, he flew pass everything allowing the spell to take him to his target, finally he came to a forest in Brazil hidden within a mountain was lab. Ailill's soul entered the building and began his search, he search every room, until he came to a hall with exhibits protected by glass walls ( Think about the cells that were used in Starcrossed), farther down was an iron door. He passed through the door and gasp "Found him" he thought before he was pulled back into his body. "Father?" Ailill blinked as his son helped him help from off the floor

"I found him" Ailill said softly Jack gasp "Where?" "Some where in a mountain in Brazil, but—"Ailill trailed off, "But what?" "I'll transport you and the league their tomorrow" Jack frowned "But _**what **_Father" Ailill sighed "Just promise you'll be careful" Jack knew his father was hiding something but the man was stubborn as a mule "I will"

Batman ignored Diana's attempt to get him to stop and rest as he replayed the tape again, he was missing something he knew he was. How could some one just leave like that, unless it wasn't human but even it was impossible to leave the tower; he made sure of it, but this thing did with Wally. "Yo" Batman glanced at the man-demon "I've found him" Batman paused "come on, everyone in the monitor room".

"So?" John asked when the two enter "My father, found him, he in Brazil, but we can't go yet" a chorus of 'what' echoed through the tower "And why the hell not?" Hawkgirl demanded. "Because none of expect J'onzz had slept for two weeks and you'd all be useless to Wally if you go and collapse" at the stubborn looks he added " For Wally" Batman was first to leave, he was almost out the door when he froze and collapsed onto the floor "Bruce!" "Don't worry, he just asleep" Jack said "Why did you-?" "He won't sleep" was all Jack said before the others fell to the floor "none of you will".

* * *

Wally was sure getting sexual harassed wasn't number one in his to-do list, or giving a blowjob. Maxell groaned thrusted his lips and came in Wally's mouth, Wally gagged and weakly scrambled away from the iron grip. "You haven't lost your touch pet" Maxell said Wally glared at him making Maxell chuckled "Nor that sprite" Maxell fixed himself before walking over to other young man, he grabbed him by the neck and pull him forward until the two were face to face. "We're going have to fix that" Wally spit in his face, Maxell punched him. "I'll let that one pass" Maxell said wiping away the spit "but I assure you it won't happen again"

Ailill was an interesting person was the conclusion Superman came " Please keep all hands an feet inside the portal at all time, no pushing or shoving and if you have to pee hold it until you've come to a complete stop" Ailill said before opening the portal. "It'll take you directly inside the building's storage room after that you're on your own" "You're not coming?" Jack asked "I wish I could but I have to go back home, important stuff I got to do, you know being the king of demons and all" with that said he smiled and disappeared. "You're father the king of demons?" Diana asked Jack shrugged. "Well lets go, we're wasting time" he then said before he went and Batman entered the portal, the others following.

Inside the storage room, a storm cloud formed in the middle of the room, the cloud opened and they fell through, landing in on top of each other.

"You need to lay off the Oreos J'onzz"

"Who hand is that?"

"This is soo wrong"

"Someone is on my wing"

"Well everyone shut up and get off of me!"

Jack peeked around the corner before looking at the others "Well" he asked "He is in the room" J'onzz said "but his mind is to weak for me to have a solid connection", "What do we do now, your father wasn't very detailed in where Flash was" John said "Leave that to me" John said. "This well take a while so be on the look out" he closed his eyes and let out a breath of air, he open his eyes they were glowing, a tug was the only warning before he felt himself be pulled through the lab, passing people and things flying by him. Finally h stopped in a room, it was plain, but that wasn't what Jack was looking at. He was staring at the bed where Wally was pinned down struggling to get Maxell off him. Jack saw Maxell hit Wally across the face before he was pulled out of the spell.

J'onzz dropped the security guard just as Jack awoken from his trance "Jack?" Jack snarled "I'll kill him!" he growled before running off "Jack!" The others ran after him.

* * *

**Well you know what to.**

**Review Plzz!**

**Bye-bye!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League, they belong to DC comics.**

**Warning: Attempt rape, ( Not a lot but better safe then sorry.) **

* * *

Maxell paused in his task, and looked at the closed door, he thought he heard shouting with a shrug he went back to the task at hand. With a harsh tug he ripped off Wally's shirt throwing it on the floor he let his eyes roam over the body beneath him, pale bruised skin, lean trembling body, and frighten green eyes starring up at him, he licked his lips. He waited long for this, Wally tugged at his bonds. Thrashing trying to get the man off of him, he froze when the man struck him across the face.

"Now stay still pet" Maxell said before nibbling on the boy's neck "No" Wally bite back a whimper of pain when teeth bite down hard on his skin, Maxell growled in annoyance when the boy started struggling again he struck him once more "Do you want me to bring in the toy" Wally stilled, the toy was a shock collar that Maxell had used on him a couple of times.

"Thought so" Maxell smirked before sucking on a nipple, Wally closed his eyes and tried to think of something else then the man on top of him, the task proving difficult when Maxell's hand moved in between his legs " You don't know how much I've missed you pet, missed how your body withered in pain, your sweet tears. Divine blood and your beautiful screams" "You're crazy" Maxell smiled and pushed a fingers inside, Wally started to struggle again "You must like me punishing you" a loud bang caused both to jump, "What the hell?" a loud roar shook the room. "Jack?!" Wally thought, he knew that roar anywhere.

Outside the room, Jack throw the guard aside, his glowing eyes focused on the door, he snarled when it was blocked by guards.

Maxwell got off Wally just as the door was blasted open, Jack stepped through "Jack!" Jack looked at Wally, his eyes pinned on the naked form, busied face and watery eyes. His anger flared, Maxell cursed his luck before reaching into his pocket and pressing a green button. Jack turned his attention to Maxell "If seems my time is up" he said moving slowly Jack moved, pinning the ma against the wall hand gripped tightly around his neck. "Jack no!" Wally pulled against his bonds, the last thing he wanted Jack to do was kill over him, Maxell choked as he felt air leaving him and lungs burning.

Superman and John quietly walked down the empty hall that was once filled with guards and scientist, "Where is everyone?" "Good question" Superman said, they had lost Jack earlier, they had decided to split up in hopes of finding Jack or Wally. Suddenly Superman stopped causing John to bump into him "What is it?" John looked around the man of steel, there standing in the middle of the hall was the shadowy figure, red eyes starring at them.

"That's the creature that took Flash" Diana said "No just a clone" J'onzz said eyes glowing, as the shadowy creature took a step forward, "Guess that means its okay to break it" Wonderwomen said before charging J'onzz not far behind.

Batman watch Hawkgirl and the clone fight before making his way further down the hall, as he ran deeper he noted that the light got dimmer and there were guards laying hopefully unconscious . A loud bang made him run faster.

Jack swept at the shadow creature with his claws, the creature dodged it and returned the attack. Maxell took this opportunity to untie Wally and carry him like a sack of potatoes out the room, "Jack!" Jack ducked and looked he snarled and made a move to stop them when the creature took this opening and kicked the demon unconscious. "Don't Shadow" Maxell said when the creature moved in for the kill "Put him in the show room, the others too. I have an idea that's sure to be fun" the man's eye twinkling dangerously, Shadow nodded then telepathy contacting its cones the order.

Around the building the clones nodded grabbed the unconscious heroes and dragged them away "Let me go you bastard!" Wally weakly struggled, Maxell stopped and throw the young man on the floor, when Wally made an attempt to stand he was kicked. The same foot placed itself on his chest, heel digging into him, "I'm in a bad mood pet, so I'd take this advice to heart if I were you be quiet!" Wally shrunk back in fear at the man's tone and nodded meekly, Maxell then grabbed Wally and dragged him away.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry for takeing so long the internet was done. Anyway review plzz!  
**

**Bye-bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, what a sad world we live in.**

* * *

Batman groaned softly, before shaking his head and sitting up, after his eyes focused he scanned his surroundings. The others were next to him slowly coming to, they were in a lab cuffed in high- tech handcuffs that were chained to the floor facing in front of a platform behind the platform was a dark screen, where he was sure Maxell was behind it. "Where are we?" Diana asked when she regained consciousness, "You're sitting first-class my dear, for the most spectacular show soon to begin" came Maxell's voice over the inter-con.

The platform split into two and Wally emerged they gasp "What the hell did you do to him you bastard!?" John demanded "He was misbehaving, don't worry the wounds are already healing". Wally was chained on his back, his skin looked like it was ripped away and the bleeding wouldn't stop, he was skinny to the point that his ribs were showing.

Batman's eye narrowed dangerously, he was beyond pissed and if he had his belt there would be a dead man, Jack struggled against the cuffs his mind not all there, apart of him wanted to get to Wally to see those eyes to see if they still held that spark to see if he was still alive and the other half wanted to rip the man who had hurt Wally to shreds. A clear circular top closed around Wally.

Behind the dark screen was the control room where Maxell and Lex watched everything, Maxell stared at his pet's eyes, they were half-open and dazed "I over did it" he thought, "This better be worth it" Lex said, "It will Mr.Luthor" Maxell then turned to the scientist in the chair "Begin".

The platform glowed a dim yellow, a low humming sound and red lights shot out shocking the dazed hero, Wally screamed. Lex smirked as he listen to the scream and watched the league struggled. "Sir, his temperature is over eighty degrees" the scientist said "Higher" the scientist turned up the power, Maxell moaned softly as the screams got louder. Batman and the others struggled harder against the cuffs, desperate to get to Wally "Isn't his screams the most beautiful sound you ever heard?" Maxell asked over the inter-con "You sick fuck" John shouted Maxell just smirked "Ninety degrees sir" "Higher"

Wally's body started to glow brightly, "One hundred degrees" "Higher" lightening shot form the red-head's body bouncing against the glass. " Two hundred degrees" "Higher!" a high-pitched cream and a blinding light filled the room, when Lex open his eyes he jaw dropped, he was standing in a beautiful forest. He looked up and saw angels?! "Where am I?" he thought before it all disappeared and he was back in the control room, Maxell was in the lab.

"Amazing wasn't it" Maxell said, as the glass lifted the leaguers were quiet the man suspected it was form shock. "What you just saw was the garden of Paradise, beyond that is a temple said to hold the powers of God himself" Maxell stopped next to Wally, the boy was breathing harshly tears flowing out of his eyes, body shaking harshly. " And he is one of the keys to getting that power" Maxell caressed the boy's cheek," Isn't that right pet" Hawkgirl had enough, with a powerful tug and a loud cry she broke her cuffs and charged at the man.

Maxell stood there eyes twinkling when the Thanagarian was bounced back by an invisible force field. "How rude I wasn't finish speaking" Maxell watched as a shadow held Shayera down before continuing "As I was saying, my pet is one of the elements, a child of Mother Earth. 'The man who rides the lightening' a fitting title for the element of lightening don't you agree"

Maxell stopped petting Wally' head at the growl and glares he received "unfortunately as you can see, the portal doesn't last long, but we did know the more pain the higher the fever. The higher the fever the longer the portal stays" the sadistic smile worried them. "Sir" came the scientist voice "Shall we continue?" "Hmm, very well, take them to their cells", the shadow holding Hawkgirl engulfed her and sank under the floor "Hawkgirl!" more shadow appeared engulfed the others and disappeared.

* * *

When he had first met Wally he didn't know what to think, no he did know what to think. He thought that Flash was young ( he eighteen) hard-headed, inexperience, slacker, a goof off., always smiling and joking around, an idiot, but after the Justice Lords he started to look really look and saw a genius hidden by an idiot. A secret hidden behind the smile he saw a kind and wise person, he saw Flash he saw Wally.

John tensed at the screams coming form behind the door, he wanted to stop those screams, kill the bastards who were hurting Wally, this protective feelings he had for the speedster were no longer new to him. He saw Wally as a little brother and he was sure the young man thought the same, but without his ring he was useless and how he hated this feeling of helplessness, hated the fact that he couldn't break the glass wall that bind hm to this room, that he couldn't protect Wally. More screams John gritted his teeth his fist tightening "You fucking asshole" he thought "I will** kill** you".

Wally was always kind to her, always willing to help if she didn't understand something about man's world, always making her laugh when she felt sad or homesick, he was gentle too. Never hurting anyone unless he absolutely had to, he never seen him yell or raise his voice, even when some one hurt him he didn't hold a grudge he just forgave and forgot.

It was because of this that Diana found it hard to believe that someone would want to hurt Wally like the man was doing now in the other room, Diana bite her bottom lip, her eyes shining with unshed tears, as the screams became louder. Hands bruised from the unbreakable glass she had punched earlier, how could someone be so cruel to such a kind person, but she knew one thing, she could be curlier.

After the Justice Lords, Superman worried that he'd become just like him, that he'd kill someone. No one seemed to understand how felt, he sure not even Batman understood a hundred percent, no one understood no one except …Flash. He was surprised when Flash confronted him a week after the Justice Lord event, he had thought after the Superman lord had tried to kill him was the reason why Flash was avoiding him, Flash had entered him room that night and just stared at him before slowly circling him then Flash started poking his him.

" What are you doing?" Superman asked a little annoyed "You're not him" Superman guessed he looked confused because then Flash said "The other Superman you're not like him" then Flash listed off the differences between him and the other Superman. It was a simple thing really and to any one else it wouldn't have made a different, but to Clerk it did and then he finally understood why the Justice Lords became who they were, why Flash's death effected them so much. Flash, Wally was a special person.

A person who was being tortured in the other room, while all he could do was sit in this cell.

"_You're not him"_

"_The other Superman, you're not like him" _

The screaming became louder "No" Superman thought "but I can become him"

On her world her people were always fighting nothing was pure, but not the Flash not Wally. Wally just seemed so pure, like a light was surrounding him, a light that no matter what anyone said or did or whatever tragedy happen would not dim. Instead it just glowed, shined brighter basking everyone in its light, this light made Shayera want to protect it and Wally from harm.

Shayera flinched as another scream echoed before her eyes harden. That man was trying to destroy what she promised to protect and she was going to kill him.

Flash at first made him believe that the speedster didn't take anything seriously that was it was all a game, but after spending more time with him, he understood that Flash had a different way of seeing things, a way of finding the good in the bad, a way of finding the possible in the impossible.

A way of putting a smile on your face when you're feeling sad, a way of knowing exactly how you feel without having to read your mind, a way of saying the right thing, and now the same person was beginning torture and J'onzz rather die then let that man live for what he was doing.

That rainy day was the day Jack promise to always protect Wally, to never let him cry to never feel pain, and he failed. Jack growled as another scream reached his ear, he punched at the glass, when he got out of here he was going to teach the man why he was the most feared prince of the demon world.

* * *

**We're almost at the end. just one more chapter ( Hopefully) and then the sequel !!**

**Review plzz!**

**Bye-bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own them so stop asking. **

* * *

Heads looked up when the door opened, Mayu walked out carrying a battered body, heavy blood falling to the floor "Wally!" Maxell smirked, it was fun watching the world's greatest heroes reduce to mere mortals "You sick fuck, what did you do to him?!" John demanded, his eyes on the trial of blood on the floor, if Wally died he would not responsible for his actions when he got out of here. "No need to worry, he alive" Maxell said "barely, but don't fret I'll take good care of him" "If you touch him---""You'll kill him, yes yes. We both now you're threats are all bark and no bite" "Lex" Superman sneered, his eyes burning with hatred "Why am I not surprised you're in this" Lex smirked "I assure you I was skeptical at first when Mr. Smith here came to me with this little information and asking for the blue prints of you're little tower, but now I'm glad I agreed. Not only will I have power, I'll finally be rid of you" Lex smirked as the glaring eyes glowed red.

"Another thing I have to agree with Mr. Smith on, the boy's scream are lovely both in pain and pleasure" Superman punched the glass "Careful he almost broke the glass" Maxell said then turned to Mayu who had stopped waiting for orders "Put him in his room, I'll be there shortly "Maxell then turned to Batman and Jack "That was Mayu you're jailer" with that he left, Lex smirking at Superman once more followed. " What do we do now?" Diana asked once they left, no one answered.

**One week later **

Jack looked up when Mayu walked through the glass wall tray of food in her hand, Mayu was an odd creature, blue scaled skin, a hump in her back greasy brown hair, her right arm was larger then her left. Mayu placed the food on the little white table she then looked at Jack "What?" Jack asked getting up to inspect the food, he was hungry haven't eaten in seven days. He eyed the creature carefully as he made his way to the table Mayu titled her head and blinked " You smell" she then said Jack was surprised, he didn't think she spoke "Well yea, haven't had a bath in a couple of days" he then said poking at his food. "No you smell like Wally" Jack sniffed what look like mash potatoes "You all smell like Wally, are you Wally's friends?" Jack nodded "It doesn't smell like poison" the demon thought "Then you Mayu's friends" this time Jack blinked "What?" "Wally my friend, so you Mayu's friend" Jack paused, then nodded "Yea we're your friends" not entirely sure what to say, Mayu smiled "Mayu happy".

Mayu turned to leave "Mayu" Mayu looked at him "How Wally?" Mayu frowned "Doctors came in and fixed him, then master came in he was there for long time. Then master came out, Mayu peeked in Wally was crying shaking real hard and bleeding from bottom" Jack's eyes widen he had to grip the table to kept from falling "That bastard" he whispered "Mayu tried to make Wally stop crying but Wally wouldn't. Mayu doesn't like it when master hurts Wally" Mayu then left the cell "Neither do I "Jack said softly the demon inside him was anger snarling trying to get out , Jack calmed it.

"We're getting out off here **now**"

Maxell sighed at his unresponsive pet "You still have that spark huh?' no answer "No matter, you'll break you always do" all he got was a glance before he left the room. A loud boom caused him to stumble then loud alarms screeched in his ears, "Sir!" a guard came running towards him "What s wrong?" Maxell asked "The Justice League, they've escaped" Maxell stiffened "Shit" "We need to get you out of here, they're coming this way" "Where is Shadow?" The guard paused then answered "He lost sir" "What!?" "The demon defeated him, please sir come with me quickly" Maxell quickly followed the guard "I'm not letting them have him again, Wally is mine" he thought eyes sparkling dangerously.

Wally flinched as the door fell to the floor with a loud thud, a soft caress of his hair and the whisper of his name made him open his eyes and look up "Bats?" at the nodded he smiled "What took you so long?" all he got was a small smile before he was lifted off the bed bridal style "Batman lets go!" came Jack's voice from outside the room. Wally yawned, now that he knew he was safe his body was shutting down for a long welcomed nap "Don't sleep" came Batman's voice "Not yet" Wally nodded but wrapped his arms around the Dark knight's neck anyway.

Jack cursed as more guards came running, grunting when he was punched by Shadow who appeared behind him eyes glowing with anger, Jack kicked him just as Batman ran passed him Wally in his arms " Time to go" he said to J'onzz before flipping onto his feet, J'onzz dropped the two guards and followed.

Maxell watched the last guard fall before deciding it was time to make his exit only to be blocked by Hawkgirl, she punched the man sending him flying landing at the other three hero's feet. He groaned and looked up at the faces that promised no mercy "Aww, you're angry" he mocked grunting when John pointed his ring at him, " Go ahead and kill me" Maxell said " it'll make no differences to me" .

"Gladly" John said his ring glowing Maxell just smirked angering them more. John sneered and fired, a dark blur passed him and blocked Maxell absorbing the attack. "What the-?!" Maxell chuckled "Good boy Shadow "he said before turning his attention to the heroes "It's been fun" he said " But I have to leave, Shadow if you will and make sure you bring Pet" Shadow's eyes glowed as his body shaped turning into a black hole. Superman grunted as the strong winds pulled him forward. John magic up a barrier around them protecting them from the sucking winds, Maxell smirked at them before walking into the black hole.

Else where Batman tighten his grip on Wally and the bolted chair, not far from them Jack had his nails into the floor, the other hanging onto J'onzz's cape.

Wally tighten his hold around Batman's waist before peeking at the black hole, he made a decision they wanted him and it was the only way to save his friends. Wally then summon what ever strength he had to pull himself upright and closer to Batmen, form the other side Jack watched Wally pull away Batman's cowl and stare at the older man before kissing him. Jack saw Bruce's eyes widen before closing. Jack wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but finally they pulled away Wally then whispered in the man's ear and then let go, the strong winds pulling him into the black hole.

"WALLY!"

***************************************

The setting rays of the sun shined down on the rumble that was once a lab, everything was quiet. Seven lone figures stood watching the sun " He always had a fixation with the sun when he was little, now I can see why" Jack said softly " He still alive " J'onzz said " I can feel him" Jack could too it was faint but there, " What do we do now" Shayera asked, Bruce never looking away from the sun answered " We search" he said " We searched until we bring him home". They all nodded the went back to watching the sun, and as the sun finally went to slumber behind the horizon and the stars came out to play, one by one they turned to leave until it was just Bruce standing there. He stared at the purplish sky that was not all night but not all day, before he replaced his cowl a tiny smile on his face, the wind softly blowing his cape and the gentle voice sounding like Wally whispering

"_I love you_"

**End **

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you liked the ending. Look out for the sequel soon to come **

**Bye-bye!^^**


End file.
